


Courting Danger

by Mortia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Izaya being a little shit, M/M, SS20, Squealing Santa 2020, Teasing, Tickling, Ticklish! Izaya, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/pseuds/Mortia
Summary: Messing with Shizu-chan is all fun and games until the blond finds out a new way to fight back.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Courting Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tickles_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickles_tea/gifts).



> Hello [tickles-tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickles_tea/), I'm also your Squealing Santa this year and it seems like we'll be exchanging Durarara fics since we're the only ones into this fandom ahahaha Since this is actually my first Durarara fic, I went with the classic finding out someone is ticklish prompt so I could get a feel for their dynamic. It was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!

How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation, Izaya thinks as he helplessly twists his trapped wrists, knowing that there is no way he can break out of that iron grip. 

There's a downright predatory smirk on Shizu-chan's face that makes Izaya want to punch it, even though he knows that he would probably only end up breaking his own fingers if he did. The blonde's eyes shine with glee behind his sunglasses as he leans forward to whisper in his ear:

"Any last words, flea?"

Izaya shivers.

\------ 20 Minutes Earlier ------

"IIIIIZAAAAYAAAAAA!!!"

Izaya laughs as he dodges the incoming vending machine, knowing that that will only piss off his pursuer even more. Behind him, the fuming blond pursues him like a bull with a target, single-mindedly bulldozing people and cars out of his way in his pursuit. No finesse at all.

Not that he expected any from a protozoan.

Izaya continues sprinting down the streets, casually throwing a few well-placed knives that make a large store sign fall just as the beast is passing. It's not enough stop Shizu-chan of course but it does buy him a few seconds of head start as the blond is forced to punch it out of his way. 

Those seconds are all he needs though. The longer he can make the chase last, the more worked up Shizu-chan will be when Izaya eventually let's him catch up.

They'd played this game many times before. Somewhere along the line, the tension between them had boiled over, twisting hostility into something different, something _hungry_. They still fought, of course, - pissing off Shizu-chan was too much fun to stop - but their fights, although no less aggressive, tended to end with more clashes of lips and teeth than fists and knives these days.

Shinra calls it their mating dance. Izaya tells him to get his head checked. He's not an animal like Shizu-chan; it just turned out to be an effective way to keep the beast's primal urges sated, keep him entertained and out of his business.

As long as he could mess with Shizu-chan, all was right in the world.

He turns a corner and narrowly avoids running into a group of fake-looking girls wearing heavy make-up and artificial hair colours, who shriek in fright at his sudden appearance. A few seconds later, he hears them scream again behind him as they are no doubt run over by the brute following him.

Izaya snickers as he glances over his shoulder to see a wig flying as one of the girls is knocked on her ass. Shizu-chan grunts an apology over his shoulder but doesn't stop, eyes on target. Their eyes meet for a second and the heat reflected in narrowed brown eyes makes something hot flutter in Izaya's stomach and his mouth goes dry.

Oh well, he was getting bored of the chase anyway.

They continue running down the streets of Ikebukuro, spreading chaos and devastation on their passage, until eventually their path comes to an end in a secluded alleyway.

Izaya stops and turns around to meet Shizu-chan with a mocking smirk. The blond had slowed down when he realized that his prey had nowhere to go and was slowly prowling towards him. Izaya faces him head on.

"My my, Shizu-chan. One would think that you've cornered me in this dark, secluded alley to have your wicked, perverted way with me. How scandalous~"

"Who's the pervert, huh?! You're the one that lead us here, shitty flea!"

Shizu-chan grabs the front of his black shirt, bringing their faces close in what would be an intimidating manner if he wasn't distractedly looking at his lips instead of his eyes. Izaya snickers in amusement.

"Hmmm?" he hums bringing his face even closer, "You mean you don't want to have your wicked, perverted way with me?" He asks innocently.

To his delight, Shizu-chan flushes at the words, pale cheeks reddening attractively before he lets go of Izaya with a hard shove. 

"Tch. Like I would want anything to do with a disgusting louse like you other than kicking your ass."

Izaya giggles. "How kinky~ As expected from a beast like Shizu-chan, ne?"

Embarrassed and pissed off, Shizu-chan goes for his shirt again, intending to grab him and probably bash him against the nearest solid surface. Either that or to shut him up with his lips. Maybe both. You never know, these days. Either way, Izaya doesn't get to find out because he dodges anyway, intending to make the blond work for it. A short scuffle follows where Shizuo tries to pin him down while Izaya slips away like an eel.

In the confusion, Shizuo grabs him under his arms to lift him up and keep him still. Unfortunately, the action has the opposite effect as jolts of electricity run down Izaya's nerves, unexpectedly intense, making him struggle violently out of the hold and let out a particularly undignified squeak.

For a moment, they both freeze; Shizuo staring down at him in shock and Izaya holding a hand over his traitorous mouth.

"Oi, what was that?" Shizuo finally asks.

Unfortunately, the protozoan could be inconveniently smart when Izaya least wanted him to and, despite the lack of answer, he can practically hear the gears moving into place in the blond's head. Without waiting for a response, Shizuo experimentally flexes the fingers still stuck under his arms, inducing that same maddening sensation that makes Izaya squirm to get away and choke back another sound.

Nope, ABORT. They were NOT doing this. Whatever ridiculous thought was rattling around in Shizuo's tiny brain, Izaya wanted none of it. Nope. Time to go.

"Well, would you look at the time? Playtime is over. I have no time to play around all day like Shizu-chan" He says with a false cheer, grabbing a knife from a hidden pocket and stabbing it back into what would have been Shizu-chan's stomach if the beast didn't instinctively dodge the attack. Shame.

He is however forced to let him go and for a moment, Izaya is blessedly free. He takes advantage of the opening to turn around and slash his knife at Shizuo again to force the blond to back off.

Unfortunately, this time his wrist is caught in iron grip and twisted until he's forced to let go of the knife. A moment later, he's being shoved against the wall so hard that the air is knocked out of his lungs.

And that brings him to his current predicament: well and truly pinned against a dirty alley wall, wrists caught in Shizuo's grip, with the beast grinning predatorily down at him, fingers flexing in anticipation.

"You're gonna pay for that. Any last words, flea?"

"Let me go or you'll regret it." Izaya says malevolently, all traces of playfulness gone.

Shizuo leans down just enough to whisper in his ear "No." 

Izaya shivers and feels his traitorous stomach tighten in dread and anticipation.

"Shizu-chan-" he tries again, but his warning is cut off by a yelp as a hand settles against his sensitive side.

"The only thing I'll regret is not doing this sooner."

Now, under usual circumstances, Izaya would force himself not to show any reaction; to appear unaffected and not give Shizu-chan the pleasure of knowing that he was getting to him.

The problem was... Izaya was horribly ticklish. If there was one thing Izaya disliked about humans, it was that particular affliction and his own susceptibility to it. It was a confusing, illogical feeling that held no purpose, other than as a way to torment the recipient into giving up all dignity. It was a weakness that he had kept buried, unknown to everyone except his little sisters - and now Shizu-chan apparently. And the blond wasted no time in putting that knowledge to good use.

With only a few squeezes up and down his sides, he could feel his carefully maintained control fall apart. He was giggling in a matter of seconds, squirming uncontrollably away from the maddening sensations. He struggled in vain against the hold, knowing that he couldn't break it but unable to stop himself from trying anyway.

"Shit, flea, you're really ticklish", Shizuo sounded both disbelieving and extremely amused.

He knew that, goddammit! Did the idiot have to comment on it like that? Just the mention of that word had his insides twisting in embarrassment. 

Despite his current situation (or maybe because of it?), Izaya couldn't help shooting back a mocking remark. "Yohohour powers of observation ahastound mehehe as always, S-Shizu-chahan!"

"Oi, watch it!" The blond said with a punishing squeeze near his ribs. Izaya let out a new burst of giggles. "You might want to rethink your situation here."

And because all sense of self-preservation had apparently left him, Izaya continues. "Soo scahary~"

It was the last straw for the blond bartender. Shizuo's eyes narrow as he says: "That's it, flea. You're asking for it".

And suddenly, instead of the light squeezes against his sides, the hand starts digging into his very ticklish ribs and dips of his underarms. Izaya _screams_.

Shitshitshit! That tickled so bad! Why did he have to provoke the beast? Not one of his smartest moves but he was under duress here! And he was _definitely not_ going to beg.

He must look a mess: red in the face and laughing like an idiot, breathless and dishevelled from squirming around uncontrollably. On the other hand, Shizuo looks impeccably put together in his tacky bartender uniform and sun glasses, barely using a fraction of his strength to hold his desperate struggles. He looks almost casual as he makes him fall apart.

He makes a desperate noise when Shizuo finds a particularly sensitive spot near his inner thigh and _stays there_ , tormenting that spot until he's gasping for breath amid peals of helpless laughter.

After what feels like an eternity, Shizuo finally pauses to let him catch his breath and growl in his ear: "Had enough?" 

Now, the smart move would be to fake remorse and compliance to get out of this situation. Later, he could murder Shizu-chan in his sleep for his transgressions or something.

Unfortunately, his brain must have been fried by all the sensations rushing to his head because against all logic and common sense, he hisses: "Do your worst." 

Shizuo's smile turns feral. "With pleasure."


End file.
